


Miraculous Hogwarts: The Adventures of Lady Slytherin and Chat Hufflepuff

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: Miraculous Hogwarts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain Cheng has to attend Hogwarts to avoid a family crisis. Friendships will be forged and secrets will be uncovered. Her time in Hogwarts may not be what she expected, but also she didn't expected to became friends with the infamous Agreste heir. The heir of the family of bad luck.<br/>And what kind of powers can it be hidden on some earrings and a ring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of an Adventure

A little raven haired girl grabbed her mother’s hands tightly, rubbing her robe for what it seemed the hundredth time in the last minute. Her mother squeezed back looking lovingly at her.

  
“Don’t worry my dear, it’s a magical wall, we won’t crash into it” she said gesturing to the solid looking wall of bricks in from of her, just between the Platform 9 and 10 of King Cross Station.

  
“But mother, I am scared!” said the little pigtailed girl glancing at the wall.

  
Tom, her imposing but gentle father glanced to little Marinette

  
“I’ll tell you what little one, let’s all three go together at the count of three, will that be okay?”

  
Marinette nodded and on the count of three they were in a completely different station, full of people. She saw a couple of blondes chatting with their parents. A little boy hugging his headphones tightly. A girl surrounded by smaller kids all refusing to let her go.

  
While she was exited she was also very nervous, she had knew she had magic since she was five and was able to hold her family wand without crashing to the wall like generations before her. However to actually go to a school, full of magic in the northern part of a country far away from her beloved France made her very anxious. She knew the reasons why she was attending the Scottish school instead of the beautiful academy in the Pyrenees. Said reasons were laid out very clearly to her, yet she couldn’t help but to feel homesick about Paris.

  
An old man approached them.

  
“May I know your names?” he said pulling a list from his pocket.

  
“Sabine Cheng and Thomas Dupain” answered Marinette’s mother “We are here to drop of daughter off”

“Splendid” said the man with a smile, looking now to Marinette “What’s your name little one?” he asked.

Marinette took a big breath of air. “I am Marinette Hong Dupain Cheng!” her voice was loud and for a moment she wondered if she had scared at the poor man. The blonde boy turned toward her direction. However the old wizard only laughed softly.

“My, my, aren’t you exited little one?” he asked while the little girl blushed deeply. “First Year?”

Marinette nodded.

“Don’t worry you can leave your luggage here, you only need your wand” he said disappearing the whole cart, including her owl and her little hamster.

“But what about Cossete and Maddie!” asked Marinette about to burst into tears.

“They are going to be safe, Marinette” her mother reassured her squeezing her shoulder. Magic won’t let anything happen to them.” Sabine did pull a little pink backpack.

“Here are some thing for your train trip, along with some cookies for you to share” Marinette hugged the backpack as if it was her lifeline.

“You are being very brave honey” said Tom taking the little girl’s hand “Mama and I will miss ou terribly, but you can come home any moment you want if you are not comfortable”

“Yes Papa” said little Marinette fighting off the tears. How was she even going to cope without her parent’s delicious cookies and pastries?

“All aboard!” someone yelled and Marinette and her parent’s for close to one of the wagon’s entrance. Just before getting in Marinette turned around and hugged her parents one more time, getting her head in their arms. Letting out her last words in her mother tongue.

“Je vais vous manquer!” (I am going to miss you)

“Vous allez nous manquer aussi, petit bug” (We will miss you too, little bug)

With the hug finished Marinette took the first step into the train squeezing her backpack with force.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Marinette sat alone in her cart mesmerized by the green fields of England and Scotland. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad…

“Who are you and why are you doing here?” asked a blonde girl with a ponytail followed by the blond boy she saw at the platform.

“I am just sitting here?” asked Marinette, just who did this girl thought she was? A tiny part of her wanted to draw her wand.

“My name is Chloe Bourgeois, pure blood and my daddy is the Major of Paris so move, I want to use this compartment” said the girl crossing her arms. Oh she had money alright, the robes were custom made and had a light silver coating on the buttons. She was wearing diamond earrings and perfectly polished nails.

“Well I am Marinette Dupain Cheng” she said standing up “And I was here first, we can share if you want to” She really didn’t want to , but maybe just maybe she could spare herself a confrontation with the blonds, or at the very least she won’t make them her enemies.

“I do not share” said Chloe bringing her wand out “So move before I make you!” she said pointing directly at Marinette’s face.  
Marinette didn’t took kindly having a wand pointed at her face, specially because that was one of the reasons she was…

“Chloe, it’s against the rules to…”

But before the blond minion could continue. Chloe had a wand pointed directly at her right eye.

“I do not take threats lightly Bourgeois” She said in a low voice “If you really want this compartment is your little minion and yours” she lowered her wand. She grabbed her backpack and left with a huff. She didn’t noticed that she left her cookies behind.

  
Marinette moved to the next compartment which had a boy and a girl inside. “Hi” she said shyly. “Can I sit with you?”

The girl smiled, Marinette remembered her from the station she had a lot kids surrounding her. “Sure, I could use more company that this boy who has moping about the lack of technology we are going to be forced to endure”

“It’s a legit sadness, have you considered that your beloved smartphone won’t be able to endure for much? Hogwarts doesn’t even has outlets”

Blood drained from the red-haired girl.

“Oh you have to be kidding we are in the middle of 2011, there is no way they….”

The boy arched an eyebrow.

“Oh my god!” she collapsed fake sobbing in the seat, she was rambling about all the mini games she would be cut off. How was she supposed to talk to her parents? She mumbled something about owls being unnecessarily old fashioned.

Marinette fake consoled her.

“Hey, hey everything will be alright Miss…”

“Alya, Alya Cesarie”

“Everything will be alright Cesarie” she said offering her a hand “I am Marinette Dupain Cheng”

“Can I call you Marinette, that thing about calling people by last names its kind of un cool”

“Sure thing” said Marinette with a smile

“Ajem” the boy clearing his throat “Is nobody going to ask me my name?”

“Oh sorry” Alya apologized gesturing to the olive toned boy. He had short hair and a cap, “This insensitive knuckle head is Nino Akalay”

“Hey!” he said fake offended

“So what brought you to our cart?” asked Alya after the presentations were over.

“I was forceful displaced by two very rude blondes” she said recalling the incident. She wondered if tey were siblings, but it was unlikely, the girl had bright blue eyes, while the boy had emerald eyes.

“What?!” asked Alya “Did you fought them?” she asked pulling a chocolate frog from her own bag.

“No…I would have gotten in trouble…I did point the wand towards the girls right eye…”

“That’s so cool!” said Nino giving her a thumbs up.

“I wasn’t planning to actually fire anything…” Well, not unless Bourgeois had tempted her enough.

“ATTENTION TO ALL STUDENTS! WE WILL BE ARRIVING SHORTLY, PLEASE GATHER ALL YOUR BELONGINGS!”

“Well, the ride it’s almost over” said Alya “Hopefully we’ll end up in the same house, it would be so cool if we were roommates!”

“Yeah” she said touching her earrings softly “It would be lucky if we were roommates”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Raw versions are uploaded to tumblr
> 
> http://theanimangagirl.tumblr.com/Miraculous%20Hogwarts


	2. Train Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see the illustrious Agreste family.

It was 10 am sharp, a trio of blondes dressed in dark colors arrived to the station 9 ¾. They had their luggage taken care very quickly. A tiny Blonde boy cling to his mother’s hand as his luggage disappeared.

 

“Honey, are you alright?” asked the woman in blue dress to his son who was glued to her like if he was a scared three years old.

 

“Yes mom, but I am scared” replied a little blond boy scratching his neck. Why did he had to wear a tie? He hated ties.

 

“Nonsense Adrien, you are an Agreste, and Agreste man do not fear” said his father looking at the station full of children and their parents. He made a disdained face. “I mean” he said as he felt his wife disapproving stare “We are brave even when we are scared” he placed a reassuring hand on his son shoulder.

 

“What if people don’t like me?” asked little Adrien with tears staring to build in his emerald eyes.

 

“You’ll be going with Chloe, you already have a friend” reassured his mother with a smile. After all Adrien and Chloe had been playmates ever since they wore diapers.

 

“But Chloe insists that I am her boyfriend! I like her only as a friend”

 

“Chloe’s dad must have been reading her a lot of fairytales, nobody can force it to be something you don’t want to” Added Gabriel with a slight frown. What did Major Bourgeois was thinking filling his daughter head with such things?

 

“What if I am not a Ravenclaw, will you be disappointed mom?” asked the boy. He knew that her mother had belonged to the blue house, same as her parents, and their parents before. Magic and ravens seem to go hand in hand in the Beauleau family.

 

“Of course not sweetheart” she said caressing his cheek, “I will be proud of you no matter what house you’ll be.”

 

Gabriel mumbled something about how French schools were better and there was no need to ship their beloved son to _Scotland_ of all the places. His mother just gave his father a very particular smile, a very similar one he got when he got in trouble by running in the house. Almost instantly the proud Gabriel Michael Raphael Agreste shut his lips as if someone had applied super powerful glue. The silence however was short lived.

 

“And if you don’t feel comfortable, you can always come home” added Gabriel earning another disapproving glance from his wife.

 

“Really dad?” asked Adrien with a glint of hope in his eye. His father smiled just enough for his son to see. Adrien was going to be fine, he was sure of it, but what about him? His only son on the other side of the Channel, eating God knows what, is a cursed castle that had been a battlefield less than two decades previous.

 

“Of course sweetie” complemented his mother “If you are not comfortable you can always come home, but I am sure it won’t be necessary, you are going to love Hogwarts, heavens know I enjoyed my time there when I was your age” And she had been luck as she had already graduated before the terrible 90’s rolled around.

 

“I will try mom…” but he was interrupted by a high decibel scream

 

“ADDYKYNS!” a blonde girl practically collapsed with the boy hugging him almost breathlessly, knocking the wind out of him.

 

“Hi…Hi Chloe” said Adrien desperately trying to take his breath

 

“Chloe honey, you are crushing Adrien” coaxed Louise as she tried to separate the kids.

 

“Oh” she said releasing the boy “I am sorry Mrs. Agreste” she said giving her best puppy face, something Louise didn’t fell for a second, but allowed for the sake of the eleven years old.

 

“Adrien we are going to have SO much fun in Hogwarts, look I already have my robes! Look look, they are custom made and they were sown with silver thread!”

 

“They look nice Chloe…” He commented out of courtesy, in reality despite his dad’s reputation he knew nothing about fabric, magical or otherwise.

 

“…Hong Dupain Cheng!” he heard a voice cut from the crowd, a little girl was turning crimson as an old men smiled softly. He thought she looked cute, the pigtails actually looked nice he somehow felt the impulse to gravitate towards her, he shifted his ring just a little.

 

Chloe poked Adrien. “Adrien, you were about to compliment my robe!”

 

“Beautiful isn’t it” said Major Bourgeois placing a hand in her daughter’s shoulder. Only the finest Agreste thread he said in an obvious attempt to flatter Mr. Agreste, and while he didn’t moved a single muscle from his face, Louise Agreste decided to play ambassador in this occasion.

 

“Oh it is quite lovely Mr. Bourgeois” she said smiling “I see you choose the shiny version for the robe”

 

“Of course, only the best for my daughter” said the French major. His face looked stressed after all it has been commented among the French magical circles the scandal of the Major of Paris shipping his own daughter to Britain.

 

“All Aboard!” somebody yelled making panic crept to Adrien’s neck. He suddenly had the desire of not letting any of his parents go and just go back to France. Unfortunately for Adrien, his legendary bad luck began kicking.

 

“Let’s go Adrien!” screamed Chloe, practically dragging him to the train entrance with their parents following sharp behind. Chloe gave a quick hug to his dad and promised to write every day. Adrien was buried in his parent’s arms for just a moment.

 

“I am going to miss you” he said

 

“We will miss you too Son, but you can come home during Christmas, we can go  do some Christmas shopping, like last year”

 

“Really Dad?” he asked with enthusiasm in his face.

 

“Of course, only the best for my son” he leaned over and whispered in his ear “And send me a letter if this Scottish people are starving you with their infamous food, I will send you quiches and some real bread…”

 

Adrien laughed with his big teeth showing.  “Yes dad”

 

“What are you whispering about?” asked Louise arching an eyebrow.

 

“French men honor, my love” replied Gabriel with one of his rare smiles. The gesture alone made Louise Agreste to blush just a little bit.

 

With a final wave Adrien boarded the train. Rubbing his silver ring softly, maybe things wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

 

.-.-.-.-.-

Things weren’t as bad as he imagined….they were worse! First Chloe had picked a fight with some third years so they were forced out of their compartment. Next she made an insensible comment to some girl with a yellow tie, forcing them to change again. And now Chloe had managed to pick another fight with an unknown girl. And to make matters worse Chloe was pointing her wad to the girl’s face.

 

He honestly didn’t expected to be the same girl who screamed her name in the station, what did she said was her name? Hong?

 

“Chloe it’s against the rules to…” but he didn’t managed to finish his comment because the black haired girl had a wand pointed dangerously close to Chloe’s right eye. Honestly there was something in her blue eyes that seemed…dangerous like if she was just waiting for Chloe to test her patience. The wand itself looked dangerous, with the two rubies practically glowing.

 

“I do not take threats lightly Bourgeois” She said in a low voice “If you really want this compartment is your little minion and yours” she said as she grabbed her pink backpack.

 

Wait minion? Is that why people have been looking at him weirdly as he walked behind Chloe? Fantastic, now he was a ‘minion’. 

 

Chloe sat by the window, with a smirk on her face.  “You see how she ran, I bet she doesn’t even know a single spell”

 

“That wasn’t nice Chloe, you could have hurt her!” said Adrien as he sat down

 

“Hurt her?” said Chloe horrified “She pointed her wand at me”

 

“You pointed first”

 

“Whatever” she dismissed with a hand gesture

 

Adrien allowed  his shoulders to fall it was then when he saw a little pink plastic bag with the name ‘Marinette’ scribed with permanent marker. Curiosity won over him and he opened it. Only to find freshly baked chocolate chips cookies.

 

“Don’t eat them Adrien” said Chloe uninterested “They might be poisoned”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Chloe” he said as he grabbed one of the cookies and placed it in his mouth. It was in that moment that Adrien realized heaven existed. Because they were the best chocolate chip cookies he had ever tasted. He _needed_ to ask the girl where she had got them and then send a letter home to ask his parents to send him a daily box. Without realizing it, he had ate all the cookies. He paled. Those weren’t his cookies to eat in the first place! Now how was he supposed to ask the girl where she got them?

 

He didn’t had enough time to think when he hear a voice all over the train.

 

“ATTENTION TO ALL STUDENTS! WE WILL BE ARRIVING SHORTLY, PLEASE GATHER ALL YOUR BELONGINGS!”

 

“We are here Adrien, this is going to be a great year!” said Chloe plastering her face to the window.

 

“Yeah” said Adrien. How had he ended up in this mess?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Sorry for the delay, I am entering the last parts of the Semester, so my time is now consumed by impedeeng doom.
> 
> Chapter published 'raw' on tumblr.
> 
> http://theanimangagirl.tumblr.com/Miraculous%20Hogwarts


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Sorting Hat is his usual self

Marinette adjusted her tie for the 9th time, all the first years were ushered by the legendary Rubeus Hagrid, a half giant, who fought in the war twice, yet still maintained kind eyes. She, along with a still awestruck Nino were practically dragged by Alya.

The first years were escorted not only by Hagrid, but also by a small army of older boys and girls. They had yet to meet any other Professor.

The boat ride was almost a spiritual experience, the huge castle came into view quickly, and a beautiful waxing crescent moon illuminated the cloudless sky. A waxing crescent, a sign of good luck for new experiences, thought Marinette. Maybe this wouldn’t be as scary as it looked. She turned around to the expressions of her would-be classmates and caught the blond minion looking at her direction. She turned her face indignantly. After the humiliation of being forced out of her own cart she had no plans on being friendly with the boy. She could almost hear her mother’s voice scolding her, but she wasn’t here so she ignored it.

They finally arrived to the shore, where surprisingly Hagrid was already waiting. A woman with dark skin and a small but gentle smile received them.

“Welcome to Hogwarts children, I am Professor Patil, Padma Patil, I am the deputy headmistress and head of the Ravenclaw house, and I will escort you all to the main hall” She said as she began walking, she was not wearing a pointy hat but her beautiful blue dress shined with the moonlight. Adrien observed the dress for a moment. It was the same material as Chloe’s bright robe.

The group followed a flight of stairs before stopping in front of some big wooden doors. Professor Patil stopped the group.

“Now we shall proceed to the sorting ceremony, and do not worry if you are not in the same house as your friends, you will still see each other, it is not like you are about to live in exile.” She smiled and opened the door by moving her hands. The children were awed at the giant hall. Candles illuminated the room by the thousands, the roof was enchanted to show the moon and the stars, and the four main four tables, were bustling with older students wearing, to Adrien’s opinion, ridiculous black pointy hats.

Headmistress McGonagall, a living legend even before the previous war stood up and welcomed the students. With a hand gesture she instructed Professor Patil to take out a list.

“Suki Akihara” she said with a resolute voice. A little girl with very pale skin and very black hair approached nervously to the little seat. She sighted before sitting down. Professor Patil took the hat and placed it in the girl’s head.

The old hat seemed to be thinking and mumbling for about a minute.

“Hufflepuff!” the hat declared and a burst of cheering came from the yellow table. A woman dressed in gold with very curly hair and very dark skin nudged a professor dressed in red. He unceremoniously passed her a small bag of gold.

The shy girl moved towards the still cheering table, her robes borders changing to yellow and black. Adrien swallowed hard.

“Adrien Agreste!” Adrien walked slowly, as if he were walking to the guillotine. This was it nerve wracking. Chloe murmured the words ‘Slytherin’ from the crowd. The hat was curious.

“Ah, so another Beaulear child, I was wondering when you will come by”

“It’s Agreste, sir.”

“From your Father, not your Mother.” the hat thought “Now where shall I place you…”

“Ravenclaw.” he whispered, “Please put me in Ravenclaw”

“You are smart, no doubt about that.  You have a big brain inside that head, but I do wonder, wouldn’t you grow better in a more familiar environment? I can see you want to be brave….”

Marinette pretended not to be interested in the outcome of Agreste, but she just couldn’t keep her eyes of the squirming boy.

“He is a rich pureblood” mentioned Alya offhand “Surely he will end up in…”

“Hufflepuff!” the hat screamed and Adrien’s eyes opened like saucers. He nodded with teary eyes as he walked to the yellow table, sitting just across from Akihara. The others in the table tried to cheer him up, but he looked so broken, with his big clouded green eyes.

That was unexpected to say the least, but the Hat didn’t made mistakes.

“Nino Alekys” the hat barely hesitated, creativity was almost visible from the kids head.

“Ravenclaw!”

Professor Patil gave him a small but proud smile.

“Bourgeois, Chloe” the hat seemed surprised by her. “Aren’t you a bit far from home?” he asked her

“I am where I am supposed to be” she said stubbornly

“I see…Slytherin!”

The green table erupted, and Chloe walked, dignified to her place, while giving an inquisitive look at Adrien a few feet away.

“Alya Cesarie” Just like Nino the hat didn’t hesitated

“Gryffindor” The red table became so noisy that the Professor in red had to stand and gesturing so the ceremony could proceed.

Four other kids were selected, which meant…

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng” The hat was silent when he was placed atop of the girl in pigtails, for one moment Adrien forgot his own insecurities and turned to the center of the hall.

“Now, you are certainly far from home, it has been centuries since I had read a similar magic. You are brave, no doubt, you are creative, you are selfless, the fact that you are here only furthers that assumption, but yet I see something deeper something more….interesting, what is it, revenge? Pride maybe?”

“You are stalling,” said the girl chewing her lip. If she was lucky today she won’t be in the same house as any of the blonde ones….

“Perhaps…Slytherin!” The table applauded with the exception of Chloe. This wasn’t going to be fun.

 Slytherin proved to be the smaller house with four girls and four boys. Marinette looked down as she saw how Chloe instantly clicked with a quiet redhead girl, Sabrina Jarvert. The fourth girl, Cecilia Priestly didn’t even looked at them, her eyes were completely on one of the Slytherin boys. Nicholas Romanova was as snobbish as a British guy could get with his blond hair and baby blue eyes. He seemed to regard everyone as dirt, including his housemates. Leonard Prescott and Oscar LeBlanc were apparently childhood friends and looked very happy to be placed in the same house. Quentin Proudfoot even looked like a snake in Marinette’s opinion. He appeared to be analyzing every movement of their classmates.

On the other side of the hall Gryffindor girls were having a blast as apparently all the first years had names beginning with ‘A’, some older Gryffindor boys joked that the hat was just getting Lazy with the selection process.

The Ravenclaw girls looked like they were already plotting world domination, lead by a very loud girl with an accent. The Ravenclaw boys were weeping at their lack of technology, Nino and a kid with glasses Max Guyot were already planning on how to bring signal to the castle, when some other Ravenclaw passed them both a small piece of paper that brightened both of their faces.

Adrien, apparently had already calmed down, and was beginning to enjoy the banquet. He seemed oblivious to the adoring looks that the 6th and 7th year girls were throwing him…and the looks of jealousy the boys of the same year wore in plain sight.

After the banquet, each group was escorted to their dormitories. Alya went to one tower, while Nino went to the other. Adrien remained on the main floor while Marinette descended to the Dungeons.

When Marinette heard that Slytherin dorms were below the lake she thought it was a metaphor, never in her life did she imagined that the windows would be as if looking through an aquarium. When they reached to the common room they were greeted by a blond with a white robe, thinking back he was also at the sorting ceremony sitting beside the woman in gold.

“Welcome Students, I am Professor Draco Malfoy. A pleasure meeting you all. I see this year we have a small class, but no matter, Slytherin is a house about quality, not quantity.”

The eight first years were looking around the common room, despite being cold and dim lighted it had certain comfort.

Professor Malfoy cleared his throat to catch their attention again.

“You may have heard some unflattering things about the Slytherin house, but let me dispel them all, we are a house that is far from cold and detached as other houses may say.  Yes, we do value individuality, but not to the point of being the sole focus, teamwork is important, you can’t go against the world by yourself. Slytherin means to be resourceful, cunning and ambitious, which means I expect great things of you all.”

The students looked pleased with the assessment. All except Marinette, she wasn’t sure why the hat had pointed her to this house. Cunning, her? She barely had time to plan her outfits for her daily life. Thank God for uniforms.

“Boys dormitories are on the left, girl dormitories are on the right. Your belongings are already there, and your robes and clothes are already branded Slytherin, so no worries about that. Light out is at 11 pm, I recommend you to sleep as much as you can before exams come around. If you have doubts you can ask our prefects” He said gesturing at three boys and three girls who were waving to the group. “Before being dismissed to your rooms, any questions?”

Chloe raised her hand

“Yes Miss?”

“Bourgeois, Chloe Bourgeois, are we expected to share rooms? I don’t want to share rooms with her” she pointed at Marinette “She almost attacked me at the train like a savage!”

“I did not, you pointed your wand at me first!” she defended, she could almost hear her wand pulsing from her pocket.

“Did not!” said Chloe with a very red and angry face.

“I am not lying!” Defended Marinette, her eyes narrowing.

“Yes you are!” Marinette clenched her fists

Chloe pulled her wand from her pocket and Marinette by reflex pulled her own wand in retaliation, the other kids moved as far away as they could. Professor Malfoy managed to take Chloe’s wand before she could cast anything, however as he reached for Marinette’s…

“Professor, don’t!” But she had been too late and Proffesor Malfoy had managed to put his hands on the wand. Big mistake.

At the moment Professor Malfoy grabbed the wand he was thrown to one of the walls of the Slytherin common room.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

“Miss Bourgeois, Miss…?”

“Dupain Chang” said Marinette quietly. This was it, her stay on Hogwarts lasted one night, wonderful.

“Right. Miss Bourgeois, Miss Dupain Cheng, please accompany me to the Headmistress office.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is now on vacations?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I will try to update this story weekly. Things are just starting to warm up.Many more details will be leaking as the chapters progress, specially regarding Marinette's family history and the Agreste's constant tragedies.  
> Check out my tumblr for other bits of information.  
> http://theanimangagirl.tumblr.com/tagged/miraculous-hogwarts


End file.
